Wireless connectivity and communication between devices in wireless networks/systems such as WPAN (wireless personal area network), WLAN (wireless local area network), WWAN (wireless wide area network), and cellular networks, for example, can be achieved by equipping wireless devices with antennas.
In general, wireless devices can be designed having antennas that are disposed external to, or embedded within, the housing of such wireless devices. For example, some portable laptop computers are designed with external antennas located at the top of the display unit of such computers, or external antennas that are located on a PC card. However, there are disadvantages associated with external antenna designs including, for example, high manufacturing costs and susceptibility of antenna damage, as well as the adverse appearance of the device due to the external antenna. With other portable laptop computer designs, antennas are embedded within the display unit of such computers.
In general, embedded antenna designs for wireless devices provide advantages over external antenna designs including, for example, better appearance of such devices and less possibility of accidental breakage of the antenna. However, when antennas are embedded within the housing of computing devices with limited space and lossy environments, antenna performance can be adversely affected. For instance, antennas that are embedded in the display unit of a laptop computer can experience interference from surrounding metallic components such as a metal display cover, display panel frame, etc, or other lossy materials, but such interference can be avoided by locating/orientating the embedded antenna in the display unit away from such metal/lossy components. However, as computing devices are made smaller with increasingly limited space, embedded antennas must be designed with more compact structures and profiles, which is problematic.